Mad Catter
The Mad Catter is a cat that was Magically altered by the Mad Hatter from the fallen servent of his named Lorten bt since then has joined the White Rabbit Army and now runs much of the economy of the Army alongside the Rabbit Council. Mad Catter was once nothing more then the personal pet of Mad Hatter, but when Mad Hatter's loyal servent Lorten died he used dark Magi to put the soul of Lorten into his cat. The Mad Hatter had went insane from grief over the death of Lorten of whom had been his only friend, and despite bringing him back to life he was infuriated to find that despite the spirit of Lorten inhabiting the body of his cat the spirit could not remember anything of his life before the resurection. Despite not remembering the Mad Hatter he would still become the Mad Hatter's closest confident and once he gave up his work due to his obsession with Alice it was only the Mad Catter that remained loyal to the Mad Hatter. The Mad Catter would become corupted by the influence of Alice and in this way when the Mad Hatter took him with him to join the White Rabbit Army it was the Mad Catter that changed his loyalties and swore himself to the KIngdom of the Rabbit. Since this time Mad Catter has followed the White Rabbit Army and is responsible for the direction of the economy inside the White Rabbit Army, and the once strong relationship with the Mad Hatter is all but gone. History Early History Mad Catter was once nothing more then the personal pet of Mad Hatter. It is unknown why the Mad Hatter was able to afford having a full time servent, or what type of arrangement had led to this but either way in his life before his service to the White Rabbit Mad Catter was known as Lorten and was the servent of Mad Hatter. White Rabbit Army See Also : White Rabbit Army As Alice and Mad Hatter travelled the road towards the village of Bravaas where her sister was staying, they stopped for one night on the road. During the night when Alice came out of their tent she discovered a man tending to the fire, and cooking food. She returned quietly to the tent and told Mad Hatter but he appeared to already know and when he got out of the tent he told Alice that this was Lorten and he was the Mad Hatter's loyal servent. Death Lorten would continue to serve his master Mad Hatter for a time in the Army of the White Rabbit, but when Mad Hatter was travelling the road with a small ambush party they were attacked by bandits and Lorten was struck in the chest by and arrow and killed nearly instantly. As they beat the bandits the rest of the force watched as Mad Hatter calmly walked towards the body of his servent and begin chanting words none of them understood to be any language they knew. Rebirth The Mad Hatter continued chanting for well into five minutes when all of a sudden he stopped. As he turned around and walked back to the force they all stood awe struck as a bright light forced its way from the sky and struck Lorten. The light was so bright that none could look in that direction, but when they looked back at the spot where the light had been once it disappeared they saw the body of Lorten was gone and in its place was a strange looking cat. If that wasn't strange enough the cat walked its way towards Mad Hatter and then said the following. "Thank you master." -Mad Catter Mad Catter Murder of Marge Lones While the planning was going on Natashia became aware that Marge Lones the beloved sister of Pavio was incoming to Pentos in order to visit their brother Hank who was one of the main targets of the invasion of Pentos. Natashia ordered her most loyal follower in Alice to deal with the women. Alice went with Mad Hatter and an assortment of soilders and they stalked Marge Lones for two days as they drove her farther and farther away from Pentos. When Alice finally believed they had gotten the correct amount of fear out of her she bid Mad Hatter to kill her and leave her body in the most violent of ways in the garden that her family loved so much. The Mad Hatter obliged and dragged her all the way back to the garden where he discovered that her brother had gaurds searching the area for any signs of where she might have gone. The Mad Hatter waited until nighfall and then brought her to the center of the garden where he proceeded to do the actual act of killing her. Knowing he had to make it appear ritualistic and she had to have pain he proceeded to ceremonially butcher her and then her body parts were left strewn about the ground. With her death secured Natashia had Mad Catter and Hopper watch the scene unfold as Hank was taken to see the body, and they relayed to her the pain and anguish that was all over his face as he looked at the scene, and all Natashia could think about was how he was next. Family Members Relationships Mad Hatter See Also : Mad Hatter Category:Cat Category:Magi Category:People of the Crater of Pontus Category:Magi Creature Category:People Category:Member of the White Rabbit Army